Doubts
by Jaylie's Ink
Summary: Jane et Lisbon ont leur doutes, leurs différences, leurs peurs et leurs faiblesses. En ces moments difficiles, ils doivent plus que jamais faire confiance en l'amour qui les unis dans l'espoir de trouver, enfin, leur fin heureuse. Tag 7x10.


Bonjour/bonsoir à tous !

Inutile de vous dire que _Nothing Gold Can Stay_ a brisé mon pauvre petit cœur de shippeuse jeudi soir, je crois que tout le monde a été plus ou moins choqué des événements. La mort de Vega m'a fait de la peine, mais cette scène finale m'a littéralement détruite !

J'ai eu l'occasion de lire de nombreux avis débattant de cet épisode, et beaucoup de fans semblent dire que Jane est égoïste de partir et Lisbon ne fait pas preuve d'assez de compréhension. Je n'aime pas vraiment prendre parti, j'ai donc décidé d'écrire cet OS qui défend les points de vue de nos deux protagonistes préférés. Ce n'est pas un chef-d'oeuvre et j'aurais aimé qu'il soit plus long, mais voilà, j'ai pris ce qu'il m'est venu sur le moment et j'espère que vous aimerez !

Merci à **Jane Doe51**, **Florale**,** Katkitten4**, **Yoshilementalist**,** tearesa**,** Paiw**,** MissKitty77**,** TheTruthIs**,** caro**,** Chou05** et **CL13** pour leurs reviews très très appréciées sur "En mille morceaux" ! :)

* * *

_On est souvent trompé en amour, souvent blessé et souvent malheureux ; mais on aime, et quand on est sur le bord de sa tombe, on se retourne pour regarder en arrière et on se dit : "J'ai souffert souvent, je me suis trompé quelquefois, mais j'ai aimé."_ A. de Musset.

* * *

Jane attrapa une tasse et se mit à verser l'eau frémissante à l'intérieur, plongé dans ses pensées. L'image de Lisbon le regardant avec des yeux brillants de larmes, le souvenir de sa peau douce contre ses lèvres lui brisait le cœur.  
Sans trop savoir où aller, il avait quitté Austin et s'était trouvé un petit coin de nature où se poser et réfléchir. Il n'était pas fier de ce qu'il avait fait : laisser Lisbon seule, encore une fois. Mais ça avait été plus fort que lui. Devant tous ces évènements qui le dépassaient, il s'était enfui à toutes jambes.

Jane baissa les yeux sur la tasse et se rendit compte que c'était _la_ tasse. Il ne lui en fallu pas plus pour sentir les traits de son visage se tendre, ses lèvres serrées trembler et un sanglot monter dans sa gorge. Il repensa au soir où elle le lui avait offert et à ce qu'il venait de lui infliger, et sa vision se brouilla. Il posa la tasse et la bouilloire avant de s'asseoir sur la banquette. La tête entre les mains, il se mit à pleurer.

Patrick Jane pleurait rarement, mais tout cela était plus que ce qu'il pouvait supporter. Il l'aimait trop. Il l'aimait tellement fort qu'il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour ne pas risquer de la perdre, au point d'entraver sa liberté. Il se souvint de ce qu'il lui avait dit dans l'avion ce soir-là.

« Je vous aime… et ça me fait peur. »

Voir mourir Lisbon était la perspective la plus effrayante au monde à ses yeux. Il en devenait fou. Son besoin démesuré de la protéger la freinait dans la vie. Le pire dans cette histoire, c'est qu'il avait su dès le début que ça finirait par arriver. C'était précisément la raison pour laquelle il avait été si longtemps incapable de lui avouer ses sentiments. La peur. Toujours la peur. Mais il avait voulu croire au bonheur. A une seconde chance. Pouvoir aimer Teresa librement était de loin ce qui le rendait le plus heureux. Hélas, toutes ses angoisses lui était revenues en pleine figure lors de cette fusillade où une balle avait frôlé Lisbon. Il s'était rappelé avec abomination que la vie ne tenait à rien du tout. Comme s'il s'était réveillé, qu'il était brutalement descendu du nuage paisible sur lequel il vivait ces derniers mois. Maintenant, Vega était morte, et l'horreur d'affronter tout ça, une disparition, des larmes, un enterrement, cette horreur était plus proche que jamais.

Jane releva la tête, les mains humides. Quelle était la solution ? Il n'essaya même pas de se convaincre qu'il fallait qu'il quitte Lisbon pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Il ne savait que trop bien qu'elle lui rendait mille fois l'amour qu'il lui portait et que de le voir partir la détruirait.

Alors, que faire ?

* * *

A quelques dizaines de kilomètres de là, Lisbon était assise contre sa porte, le petit cygne en papier entre ses doigts. Elle le regardait fixement. Ses yeux étaient rouges. Tout avait été si parfait. Trop parfait. Et maintenant, elle ne savait plus. Était-elle la femme dont Jane avait vraiment besoin ? De toute évidence, le problème était son travail, mais son travail était une part d'elle-même. Jane ne serait-il pas mieux avec une femme prudente qui ferait n'importe quoi pour ses beaux yeux ? Lisbon se moqua d'elle-même avec un soupir. La solution n'était pas là, bien-sûr. Jane l'aimait. La question était plutôt : préférait-elle son job ou Jane ? Elle chassa immédiatement cette pensée ridicule de son esprit. Elle connaissait largement la réponse. Mais il ne pouvait pas contrôler sa vie. Il devait accepter qu'elle prenait des risques et qu'elle aimait ça. Puis, Lisbon hésita. Était-elle trop dure avec Jane ? Après la tragédie qu'il avait traversée, ne devrait-elle pas quitter son travail et essayer de le rendre heureux pour le reste de sa vie ?

\- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ça soit si compliqué… murmura-t-elle à elle-même, seule dans la pénombre.

Son cœur se serra en revoyant dans son esprit le regard que Jane avait posé sur elle avant de tourner les talons. Elle n'en pouvait plus de le voir partir. Elle n'en pouvait plus des larmes, des drames, des questions. Ne pensait-il pas à la souffrance qu'_elle_ endurait ? Ne se rendait-il pas compte ? Elle avait tout abandonné pour lui, et maintenant il partait ? Elle ne savait pas où, elle ne savait pas pour combien de temps, et elle avait bien du mal à comprendre pourquoi.

Elle reporta son attention sur le petit cygne blanc devant elle et un sourire triste se dessina sur son visage. Oui, tout avait été trop parfait.

Une part d'elle avait envie de se mettre en colère, de se dire qu'elle le détestait, qu'il avait été trop loin et que c'était fini. Mais c'était impossible, elle ne pourrait jamais cesser de l'aimer. Quoi qu'il fasse. Quelles que soient ses erreurs. Elle l'avait compris, à ses dépens, il y a bien longtemps. Nié aussi, très longtemps. Mais elle ne pouvait pas choisir ce qu'elle ressentait. Et puis, c'était Jane. Un homme abimé, qui n'avait pas confiance en l'avenir. Pas confiance en la vie, en fait. Quelque part, très loin au fond d'elle, elle savait que leur relation ne serait pas toute rose. Qu'ils devraient traverser des épreuves. Elle avait été blessée, mais finalement pas si étonnée que ça lorsque Jane lui avait annoncé qu'il partait.

Lisbon frissonna en sentant un courant d'air et se décida à se lever. Elle alla replacer le cygne près de la grenouille et les regarda avec une tendresse mêlée de mélancolie. Elle se rappela du temps où elle et Jane passaient leur temps à se chamailler et où l'idée même de se mettre en couple avec lui lui semblait inimaginable. Elle referma délicatement la boîte, s'apprêtant mentalement à passer une nuit difficile. Elle essaya de se dire que Jane allait revenir, qu'ils allaient discuter et trouver un moyen d'être heureux tous les deux.

Et elle s'endormit sur une pensée :

\- « Je veux qu'on soit forts ensemble. »


End file.
